The present invention relates to an island merchandiser, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an island merchandiser including at least two merchandiser modules positioned adjacent and coupled to each other.
In conventional practice, commercial businesses such as supermarkets and convenience stores are equipped with various merchandisers (e.g., refrigerated merchandisers, heated merchandisers, and ambient temperature merchandisers) including product display areas that support and display product (fresh or frozen product, beverages, condiments, dry goods, etc.). Often, the merchandisers are positioned side-by-side in a row and display similar product (e.g., meat product).